


The master of persuasion.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in need of a lesson in the fine art of persuasion. Severus obliges...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The master of persuasion.

**Title** : _ **The master of persuasion.**_

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Author** : Pekeleke

 **Word Count** : 100

 **Challenge** : Written for **snarry_100** prompt  challenge 322: Persuasion.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work!

 **Summary** : Harry is in need of a lesson in the fine art of persuasion. Severus obliges...

 **A/N:** This drabble contains a explicit sexual situation.

 

_**The master of persuasion.** _

 

 

The ridiculous eye-flutter was cringe-worthy.

 "Your attempt at persuasion is hopeless, Potter!. Allow me to demonstrate the proper technique!”

 

 

He'd no intention of ever wearing gryffindor-red underwear!... Smiling wolfishly, he spelled it green.

 

His best bedroom voice _demolished_ Harry's defences: 

 "I love being a Slytherin, so much, that if you cover yourself with this thong... I'll feel _compelled_ to _kneel_ before you and _feast_ on your cock, like a ravenous  beast!”

 

 

"Really?" Harry rushed to put the thong on.

 

 

Severus knelt, smirking. Thanking his lucky stars for making Harry so... _easy_... to _persuade_!...

 

  


 


End file.
